Occupant restraint systems utilizing multiple shoulder and lap belts are well known. Ingress and egress of an occupant can be inconvenient with such a multi-belt configuration. Such a system requires the occupant or another person to individually secure each belt to a buckle device and separately adjust the length of each belt to fit the occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,369 represents one improvement of such a system by providing a harness which unites several belts into a common harness. The harness enables insertion of multiple belts into the buckle device with a single insertion step. Harnesses such as those disclosed in the '369 patent have a common drawback. As the harness is placed over the occupant's head, the belts are uncomfortably raked over the occupant's head. To avoid this, extra effort is required to spread and hold the belts apart as the harness is drawn down over the occupant's head.
It would be desirable to provide a harness that would allow the belts to be drawn over an occupant's head without uncomfortably raking the occupant's head.